In a conventional home system, a user can remotely control and manage home appliances via a portable device. Each home appliance is operated and controlled manually in many cases. Smart spaces may integrate control of a variety of home appliances. Smart spaces use integrated wiring technology, network communication technology, security technology, automatic control technology, and audio and video technology to integrate control of home appliances. Smart spaces networks may include control panels that a person may use to input settings, preferences, and scheduling information that the smart spaces network uses to provide automated control the various devices, appliances, and systems in the home. For example, a person may input a desired temperature and a schedule indicating when the person is away from home. The home automation system uses this information to control the heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (“HVAC”) system to heat or cool the home to the desired temperature when the person is home, and to conserve energy by turning off power-consuming components of the HVAC system when the person is away from the home.